The Eyes of My Best Friend
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka and Kotori finally get married. Birthday gift for Major Mike Powell III


**The Eyes of My Best Friend**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I wanted to write a yuri wedding SO badly since it's been a while since I last did one. So, here it is everyone, including you, Mikey-kun~ ! Happy Birthday~!**

Sun shines brightly from the clear blue sky. Light wind blows, making trees sway and make a rustling sound. Under the trees are many adults, kids and teens chatting away, dressed in suits and beautiful long dresses. Why are there so many people gathered? Because today is a big day for 2 young girls who are about to get married. Those girls are Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami. It's been about 6 months since they were engaged and their relationship is closer than ever. And both of them can't be any happier.

Soon after everyone shows up, Honoka, dressed in her wedding dress looks around. The people she knew and love are greeting and talking with one another. The ginger smiles at everyone who gathered outside today. She is excited, but also nervous about their big moment. She also knows that her soon-to-be-bride is getting dressed in her own wedding dress. She looks up at the blue sky and smiles as the wind blows past her, making her hair sway a little.

"Hey, hey~!" Rin's voice calls as she runs over and puts an arm around the ginger. "You ready for it, nya~?"

"I-I'm a bit nervous, but I'm happy," Honoka replies.

Hanayo walks by her, dressed in a tuxedo. "I'm so happy for you and Kotori-chan! I hope you two have a happy future~!"

"Thanks, Hanayo-chan," Honoka says.

"Honoka," Umi's voice calls from behind. She and Eli stand by each other with smiles on their faces.

"Umi-chan!" The ginger exclaims.

While Umi is dressed in a light blue dress, Eli is dressed in a white dress. The quarter Russian walks up to the ginger and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Honoka-chan," Eli says.

"Thank you!" Honoka says as she gives the blonde a hug. "And congrats on being engaged, too~!"

Umi blushes and looks away shyly. "W-well, yes…thank you."

Eli giggles. "There's no need to be bashful, Umi~!"

"But still…"

Honoka laughs when she feels a tap on the shoulder. She turns around to see the petite raven-haired girl, who has her hair down and wearing a purple dress.

"Nico-chan!" The ginger exclaims as she gives her a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Ack! H-Honoka-chan…! Y-You're squeezing me too tightly!" Nico groans.

Honoka laughs, lets go and sets her down. "I'm sorry! I'm just so excited that everyone's coming~!"

"Well, you need to be a little more CAREFUL next time!" Nico screeches.

"Now, now," a gentle voice says. "There's no need to yell at our future bride~!" Nozomi walks over and puts her hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nozomi-chan!" The ginger runs toward her and hugs her. "I'm SO glad you came~!"

"Now, why wouldn't I when I have two of my friends getting married?" Nozomi says as she returns the hug. "Besides, I'm the one who volunteered to play as the priest, right?"

Honoka pulls away and rubs the back of her head, laughing nervously. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Haha~!"

Nico links arms with the violet haired girl. "Let's go get organized, Nozomi. We're starting the wedding shortly."

"Sure thing, my love," Nozomi pats her on the head and turns toward the ginger. "We got to go, Honoka-chan. I'll see you in a bit."

"Kay, bye." Honoka waves to the violet haired girl as they walk over to where the many rows of white chairs are. She then looks around some more and some people are starting to take their seats so that the wedding will begin. She also notices her sister Yukiho and Eli's sister, Alisa, with baskets of sakura petals. She smiles at the fact that they'll be doing the flower tossing during the wedding.

"H-hey…Honoka-chan…" a quiet voice says from behind her.

The ginger turns around and sees Maki, dressed in a black dress with her hair tied in a low pony-tail and hanging over her shoulder.

"Maki-chan~!" Honoka immediately gives the red-head a hug. "I thought you'd never come!"

"I-it's your big day, isn't it?" Maki says, turning away to hide her blush. "It's very important to you anyways." She looks over to see everyone taking their seats. "Oh, it's almost time for the wedding. Better get going."

The ginger looks over and nods. "Okay. Bye!"

Maki walks over towards the row where her two girlfriends, Hanayo and Rin, are sitting. As she sits down, Rin hugs the red-head tightly with Maki shouting at her and Hanayo giggling.

Honoka giggles as well as almost everyone is at their seats, waiting. She looks behind her to see if anyone else is there. Then, she walks over between the rows of seats towards where Nozomi is standing. Beautiful piano music starts playing from a stereo next to the rows of seats from the left. Honoka just stands there, smiling and looking in the direction where her soon-to-be-bride will be walking. She then sees Alisa and Yukiho walking and throwing sakura petals on the ground from both sides. They continue the process until they get towards Honoka and then stand next to Nozomi about 5 feet away from her.

The music keeps on playing as everyone whispers to one another for a bit while looking back to see if the bride is coming. Honoka remains standing there, taking deep breathes over and over, keeping herself calm from getting overexcited.

Just then, Honoka gasps softly at the sight of her beloved Kotori, dressed in her wedding dress with a bridal veil over her head. Her mother is on one side of her holding her hand while Maki's mother is on the other side, holding her hand as well. This makes everyone stand up and looking at the beautiful bride slowly walking towards her true love, Honoka. The ginger blushes at Kotori's appearance and smiles. Kotori blushes as well from seeing Honoka standing there, waiting for her to take her hand.

Once the two mothers let go, they go to their seats in the front row to watch this wonderful wedding about to unfold. Nozomi walks up to the white podium as Honoka extends her hand. Kotori gently and shyly grips it and gets pulled towards her. The two soon-to-be-brides turn to face Nozomi as she speaks up.

"Welcome everyone!" Nozomi says. "First things first, I would like to thank everyone who came here today. This…this is a very special moment for our 2 members of Muse, who got together as a couple and then engaged soon after. And now, here we are, bringing these two together as wife and wife." She turns toward the couple. "And now, I would like you two to exchange vows. Kotori-chan?"

The ash-brown haired girl is close to tears, not from sadness, but from happiness. The moment she's been waiting for is finally here and she can't stop herself from shedding tears.

"H-Honoka-chan," she says. "Y-you've been my first ever friend since childhood, right before we met Umi-chan. We've been through the good and bad times together. You're the one who comforts me whenever I'm down, always there for me when I needed you most, and most of all, you're always the one who makes me smile. I'm proud to be your girlfriend and now your bride. I'll always do the same for you, Honoka-chan."

Some people that are sitting in their seats are shedding tears as well from that beautiful vow. Honoka is close to crying as well, but takes a few more deep breathes to keep her composure and say her vow.

"Kotori-chan," Honoka says. "I am now looking into the eyes of my best friend. Ever since we were kids, we've always been together. We've gone to many places together, had good and bad times, and most of all, our friendship was closer than ever before. You're cute, smart and very good at designing our idol clothing for our concerts. Without you, Muse wouldn't exist. Muse wouldn't be as beautiful and elegant if you weren't around. So, I'm also glad…to be your bride Kotori-chan. Let's be together forever."

The ash-brown haired girl blinks away a couple tears as she tries to smile. Honoka smiles as well as she gently takes her girlfriend's hands and grips them firmly.

"Now for the ring exchange," Nozomi announces. She holds out a box and opens it, containing 2 diamond rings.

Honoka and Kotori look at the rings with the diamond sparkling before their eyes. Both of them take a ring and face each other.

"Do you, Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan, take each other, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Nozomi asks.

"I do," Honoka says, gently inserting the ring on Kotori's finger.

"I do," Kotori replies as she does the same for Honoka's.

Nozomi smiles. "Then, I now pronounce you, Wife and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Both of them intertwine hands, lean in and kiss. The crowd applauds and whistles are heard as Kotori wraps her arms around her bride's neck with happy tears falling. Honoka also lets out tears of joy, returning the hug.

 ****Later****

"Time for the bouquet toss!" Nozomi calls.

Kotori holds the flowers in her hand and turns around. Taking a deep breath she tosses the bouquet behind her and swiftly turns around to see who catches it. The bouquet is high in the air and a bunch of girls were trying to fight over who can catch it first. Just then, Alisa jumps high in the air and catches it with the other girls crashing into each other and falling to the ground, making people laugh.

" _Khorosho~!_ " Alisa exclaims. "I'm the next bride!? Well then, Yukiho-chan?"

"Certainly~!" the short haired girl says as she takes her hand and the two walk away with smiles on their faces.

* * *

While everyone is eating dinner at their tables, Honoka and Kotori sit at their very own table with the words "Wife and Wife" in the front. Both of them share indirect kisses and glance at the others enjoying themselves. It is then that Kotori speaks up.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Yes, my new bride?" Honoka replies.

"I can't wait for our future to come," Kotori replies. "I mean, I keep on imagining what our future will be like: buying our very own home, having a family and such. It just…all went by so fast."

Honoka kisses her on the forehead. "Silly, of course our future will be wonderful. You're MY bride and best friend on top of were MEANT to be with each other. Because both of us knew in our hearts that we're going to be together like this. That's all that matters."

Kotori nods in agreement. "You're right, Honoka-chan."

Just then, they hear a bunch of clinking of glasses, plus some whistles of encouragement. Honoka and Kotori smile and blush at the same time.

"That's our cue," Kotori says.

"Yup," Honoka nods. "I love you, Kotori-chan."

"I love you, too, Honoka-chan," Kotori says.

"Wait!"

Both of the brides turn towards their mothers with their cameras.

"Smile~!" Honoka's mother cheers.

"Keep close, you two~!" Kotori's mother says as she waves her hand to the right.

Honoka and Kotori scoot close, intertwine hands and kiss as the cameras flash.


End file.
